Lilly and James The Hogwarts Years
by A-luver-ov-randomness
Summary: Harry and some of his friends somehow find themselves in the past. James, Sirius, and Remus are first years, noticing something funny is going on. James is starting to like Lilly Evans, who he first thought was just an ugly bookworm, but later changed t


_A/N: Hello people, this is my first REAL story (you know, the one with a plot!), and I would really appreciate it if you would read AND REVIEW! thanks._

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lilly Evans, James Potter, or the other characters in this story. I OWN DANIEL RADCLIFFE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i wish... '( Anyway... I'm not even sure I own the plot, although I hope I do...

**

* * *

**

**Lilly and James: The Hogwarts Years**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Setting: Gryffindor Common Room, Seventh year for Harry, Ron, and Hermione studying for their NEWTs, only because of Hermione's constant nagging, of course.

"Harry, do try to study!" said an exasperated Hermione.

"Hermione, can't I just take a break and practice Quidditch for just one hour? We've been studying for what seems like a decade!" Harry said, equally exasperated.

"I'm with you mate. I don't know how we've survived with all of this nagging so far," Ron said.

"But Harry, this is our NEWT year! And they are _only _in _three_ months!" commented Hermione, paying no mind to Ron.

"'Mione! The next weekend is our Quidditch match against Slytherin! We _have_ to win!"

"Yeah, I'm keeper too. And 'Mione, we really do need a break. We've only taken a break for breakfast, and that wasn't much! _Plus_, it's _way_ past lunch!" a famished Ron tried to explain over his growling stomach.

"Fine! If you don't want to make good marks on your NEWTs, then go ahead, play your Quidditch game! _I'll_ be here studying, making _sure_ I'll know enough to become an Aurror!"

At this, all three seventeen year olds remembered why they all wanted to become Auroras. They wanted to because they all knew they had the most experience with dark magic in their whole year. They also knew most adults would have never gone through what they had been through in about six years.

The three of them got the Sorcerer's Stone in their first year, defeated a troll, and sending a baby dragon off to Romania.

In their second year, they got into the Chamber of Secrets and rescued Ginny, Ron's little sister.

Later, in their third year, they found out the escaped convict, Sirius Black, was Harry's godfather and was actually innocent, while the supposed dead wizard, Peter Pettigrew, wasn't actually dead, and was, in fact, the one who betrayed James and Lilly, Harry's parents.

The next year, Harry's name was put into the Goblet of Fire mysteriously during the Twizard Tournament. Hermione and Ron helped Harry the best they could, but then Harry was transported to a graveyard where he saw, and battled, a re-risen Lord Voldemort.

The next year, Harry was forced to take Occulmency, so that Voldemort couldn't access Harry's mind. When Harry failed to do so, he and Ron and Hermione, with some other students, went to the Ministry of Magic to find Sirius, because of a 'vision' Harry got. When they got there, Harry found an orb that had his name, and Voldemort's, on it. When he picked it up, he, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were surrounded by Death Eaters, one of them Lucius Malfoy.

In their sixth year, they found out who the Half-Blood Prince was just before Voldemort could get to them.

Even this year, the trio had faced the Dark Lord three different times, just barely getting away with their lives.

When the trio got their OWLs, only Hermione was not surprised they all got 'O's' in potions. This caused their professor to make life even harder for the son of James Potter, his oldest rival.

To Harry, Ron, and even Hermione, this year has been by far the hardest of the whole seven years they had to spend at Hogwarts, not to mention the most tiring and most dangerous Defense Against the Dark Arts class they had ever experienced.

They had to fight Voldemort three times, get above average grades in all their classes, and try to figure out how Harry would finally be able to defeat Voldemort. Things were never just easy for these seventh years.

"Hermione, if you want, you can take a break too. Maybe even get a decent meal in the kitchens from the house-elves," Ron said, although without much hope.

"Oh, all right! I could always give you a few pointers. Let me check my books, it could come in handy," said Hermione, thinking excitedly about researching tips to help her two best friends in the ever-popular wizard game, Quidditch.

As the three walked down to the kitchens for a well-deserved snack, they heard Professor Snape muttering something to Professor McGonigal.

"Minerva, if you really think I'm being tough on Mr. Potter, then ask around, and you will see that all of my other students are getting the same treatment," he said, snickering.

All that he got in return form McGonigal was a loud "humph!" and then she walked away.

Not wanting to know any more on the two teacher's 'talk,' Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to take a detour. The only problem with this is that they ran into Ginny (who was still madly in love with Harry, although she knew it was a lost cause).

"Where are you going? I myself am thinking of going to the Quidditch Pitch to practice my chaser skills. We _really_ have to beat those slimy Slytherins next weekend!" explained the overly-hyper girl.

"We were about to go there, but only after we got something to eat. Would you like to come with us?" asked a match-making Hermione.

"Oh, yes! Thanks Hermione! I'm _really_ hungry! You have no idea how many meals I've skipped just to catch up on my homework!"

"We have a better idea than you think, thank-you very much!" muttered Ron under his breath.

"What did you say?" accused the girls.

"Oh, nothing," lied the boys, shamefully.

After this, both of the boys rolled their eyes and started walking. Before they knew it, Hermione and Ginny had caught up to them and had started to talk.

When Harry lifted his hand up to tickle the pear to get into the kitchens, a weird pop! sounded. Nothing happened, but somehow, Harry knew something strange was going on.

"Did any of you hear that?" Harry asked as they walked into the kitchens.

"No mate. I think you're off your rocker again. Remember what I said in the second year? Hearing things isn't a good sign, even in the wizardring world," explained a confused Ron.

"Oh, Ron! Don't you remember anything? _I_ said that!" argued Hermione.

When they got into the kitchens (Ron and Hermione still arguing), all of the house-elves ran forward carrying many plates piled with (what else?) food!

As the boys filled their faces, the girls looked on with disgust.

"If only these house-elves would only help promote SPEW to the other house-elves, then-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Ron turning into a canary and Ginny's laughing.

"I gave Dobby one of Fred and Gorge's Canary Creams to put onto one of the plates! (hysterical laughter) You fall for it every time!" gasped a very hysterical Ginny.

After the boys crammed as many foods as they could, and Ginny stopped laughing, they went out of the kitchens. But when they stepped on the first tile, there was a louder pop! than before. But this time, Harry wasn't the only one who heard it.

As they started to walk out of the doors leading to the Hogwarts Grounds, they heard another seventh year's voice.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up! Could I watch you practice?" yelled Neville Long bottom.

"Um… Sure Neville. Come on. Hurry up," replied Harry.

When Neville finally caught up, they finally started to walk onto the well-worn path that led to the Quidditch pitch. Right before they got inside, they heard a third pop! that was much louder than the rest.

The five students started to spin uncontrollably, getting higher and higher as they did so. They went as high as possible, loosing sense of what was up and what was done, and finally came up so high that they thought they would be able to touch the sun.

Then, they came up through the Hogwarts Lake, seeing that a new fleet of boats carrying what looked like first years were coming straight towards them. _But,_ Harry thought,_ it's already past the sorting. Hag rid shouldn't have more students until the beginning of next year!_

By looking at his colleagues, he guessed that was the same thought that was passing everyone else's mind.

* * *

_There it is... I hope you liked it and I hope you review. This first chapter is kinda leading onto other chapters. I'm not quite sure why I put Neville in the plot, but it just felt right to me. Anyways, please review now!_

_By the way,_

_RANDOMNESS ROX!_


End file.
